


Its hard to say Goodbye (DEVIL'S PLAY)

by idoesntshine



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), WAYV
Genre: Devil Yangyang, Fluff, Implications of violence, M/M, Rarepair, beomgyu is just in love, cute evil yangyang, its really not that scary or bad i promise, mention of Taehyun, mention of violence (but not that harsh), this is kind of a short horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:40:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27055816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idoesntshine/pseuds/idoesntshine
Summary: Beomgyu has his secrets. Theres a reason why his friends doesn't include him all the time, there's a reason why he's sometimes remained behind. A reason why he's afraid to stare in his own reflection, knowing well a smile would appear just behind him, arms locked in his upperbody pulling him down to hell."Will you look at that Beomgyu? He have hurt you, why not let's play a game with him too? Hide and Seek, and no one should ever find his body anymore."
Relationships: Liu Yang Yang/Choi Beomgyu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Its hard to say Goodbye (DEVIL'S PLAY)

Beomgyu has his secrets. Theres a reason why his friends doesn't include him all the time, there's a reason why he's sometimes remained behind. A reason why he's afraid to stare in his own reflection, knowing a smile would appear just behind him, arms locked in his upperbody pulling him down to hell.

"Will you look at that Beomgyu? He have hurt you, why not let's play a game with him too? _Hide and Seek_ , and no one should ever find his body anymore." The soft whispers sends a shiver on his spine. Too cold and dark, it wasn't even Beomgyu's intention to stare at the mirror, the _devil_ appears.

But at the same time, he does not want to push him away. Want to hold the arms thats locking him even, maybe turn around and kiss the demon out of him. But he knows that's exactly what the devil's want. To see Beomgyu suffer and submit into evil.

"Taehyun didn't meant to hurt me. It was my fault for annoying him." Beomgyu responds, inhaling silently and slowly. He does not want the devil to see that he's weak, that he could say yes to anything he requests.

Yangyang turns him around, eye to eye they met. Beomgyu felt his cheeks heat as Yangyang gave him his gummy smile and though it looks innocent, he knows theres a glint of darkness in them. And when the devil held his shoulder, not wanting to ever make space, wants to be in Beomgyu's circle and if he's able to **_posses_** Beomgyu, he probably would. The thought almost made Beomgyu's hand shake. Yangyang snickers at his reaction, "Are you saying its alright when he just hurt you? That its _fine_ even if he made scar?"

Beomgyu would keep his mouth shut if he could but its hard to ever resist Yangyang. Not when they're close like this, his arms around his neck now, face close as inch space. Beomgyu shakes his head, "No." he feels almost tearing up now. He dont know what he's doing, why did he even annoy Taehyun to the point that he slapped him hard? He couldn't remember when the simple jokes became sharp it _bleed_. Isn't it all his fault in the first place? 

Yangyang eyes looks down to his lips, then back to stare up to his eyes. Reaching to cup both of his cheeks, so Beomgyu would be out of his thoughts and pay attention to him, "Didn't you say that you made fun of Taehyun for ever being a killjoy? That whenever its you the one that made up something, suggest a game, a movie, he's the one that will throw it away? He have been hurting you more than before you decided to point it out as a joke, he's wrong for getting mad and slap you. Why hurt you? How dare he to even do that to your pretty face?"

"Yangyang I-its not his fault," How can Beomgyu tell him that Taehyun knows about the devil he keeps. Taehyun knows his secrets, and ever since Beomgyu told Taehyun how he fell in love with the devil, Taehyun started to shove him harshly away and If he do something bad to Taehyun, it will just make everything wrong and Taehyun would come out right and prove that Yangyang is indeed controlling his li—

But Yangyang smiles sweetly, tip-toeing to kiss him under his eyes just as when one of his tears fell down, "Just so you know once he does it again I'll use all my power to be there for you." he says, the lights turning red and blue. Devil's eyes glowing, ”And you know how you can stop me, you know how to make me disappear. But as long as you keep me, as long as you still need me Beomie I'll make sure everyone who dares hurt you meets **hell** itself."

And then he cheekily smiles, like he isn't the devil. Maybe that's why he kept him all along. Even back when he didn't even have Taehyun or anybody else. Yangyang was already here in this dark room playfully manipulating the lights to red and blue, he writes him silly letters on the wall in the morning, how adorable is a devil? That's Yangyang.

And he just want to kiss him, his height is taller enough to do so. Yangyang wouldn't be able to play more games with him. Everything about him isn't a nightmare until he's truly broken. But one thing that would hurt him the most is succumbing to his feelings for Yangyang. The need to tell him how much he adores and loves him and kiss him, but thats what will make Yangyang disappear.

So maybe he would. Maybe he would let Yangyang control him, if it meant that one day they could meet outside this room. That he'd be able to show him to his friends, that he isn't getting ' _mad_ ', prove Taehyun wrong and that he's not broken.

Beomgyu just never wanted to be alone.

  
Beomgyu lays down in his red bed, he laughs and laughs. His eyes tuning red then blue. He feels like he couldn't breathe for a brief moment but instead to open the window curtain he held both of his arms as he shivers in cold. The light bulb shatters. 

His phone dinged and showed a notification. Taehyun sent him a message.

_And Yangyang smiles wide_

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short self indulged rarepair fic!!! i was inspired by Yangyang's turn back time teaser and Cant you see me Beomgyu. I suggest you guys check it out 😘 Also theyre just little brats just imagine them playing lmao


End file.
